A blast from the past that can't be reopened
by special agent Ali
Summary: Chelsea Ryan used to be his best friend. two years different he was her hero, her security blanket. Then she leaves and he only has Stella. Now she's returned and she doesn't want him which only makes him want her more. JONAS Joella, Joe/OC
1. Prologue Goodbye Joe  Lucas

_Okay so I'm reposting this again. I think I got a simpler idea now and I'm sticking with it. This is preview when Joe and Chelsea meet up again and she tells him goodbye._

_Basically my story is my OC's parents are killed in a crash when she is 13 and Andy is 6. She and her brother survive in the back while they are killed on impact. She meets Joe at the hospital as her brother was hit harder._

_They become friends and she lives with them for a week till her stuff arrives at her aunts in Cali. Now it's been five years only she wants nothing to do with anything in her past. Chelsea changed and not for the better._

_Will Joe stay away or will he fight for her is the big question. And will this affect his relationship with Stella? _

_I own nothing of JONAS all I own is this laptop, Chelsea and Andy Ryan._

"**Stop! Just stop and talk to me! I know it's you!" **

**She does stop. She turns and gives him an icy stare.**

"**Fine, it is me, but this is the last you'll see of me" she answers.**

"**Why? I don't get it Chelsea, first you run from Nick at the campus then you come to the concert only to run again?" he asks.**

**She nods. "I had to so you all wouldn't chase me, I didn't mean to run into Nicholas and I certainly didn't want to run into you Joseph" she answers.**

**Joe winces at her icy tone. It doesn't make sense. She looks like Chelsea and sounds like her but this can't be his old best friend.**

"**Why?" he asks again.**

"**We can't be friends anymore Joseph!"**

**Six simple words. Words that torched him and burned his skin till it reached his heart. It burned through it, destroying it. Least that was how it felt.**

"**No…You can't mean that Chelsea" he insists.**

**She nods. "I do…because looking at you is looking at my past and I am never going there again, no offense Joseph, it's not you its what you represent and I can't relive that" she says.**

"**What happened since you left us Chelsea? Let me help you, talk to me" Joe asks.**

"**NO! Go away now!" she screams and runs off again.**

**Joe stands there stunned a second before following again. He soon catches up and Chelsea makes a new decision.**

**She stops and skids to a halt. Chelsea quickly takes out her phone and turns on camera.**

**She hanks off the hat and snaps the photo. "Sorry but I did tell you to go" she says before sending it out to the web.**

**In seconds Joe is cornered and forced to run back to the concert hall and Chelsea makes a get away.**

"**You little evil genius, but its not over, not yet" he mutters as he runs back to safety.**


	2. The truth comes out

_So I decided to actually just do my stories. If your reading this and want to review yay. If not, if I least made the few minutes it took you to read this enjoyable I am happy._

_So, I began this last year but finally am going to try and piece this crazy love story I made. I decided to work backwards and use my prologue as my starter._

I was screwed now.

Joe Lucas screwed me. I could tell that the second I walked into the door and she was waiting for me.

"I thought you was over him?" she asked. She was leaning against the wall right next to the door. She didn't even glance up to make sure it was me.

"I am….he just doesn't get that" I said icily.

"The press doesn't believe that" she argued. I snatched her phone and ignored her surprise.

I pushed replay on the video and groaned. "How the fuck do they always manage to get everything up so fast?" I asked.

I tossed her back the phone and flopped on the couch. I was pissed now.

"Maybe because he is Joe Lucas and JONAS is very popular" she stated. I gave her a withering look.

"I know Aunt Meg…I was being sarcastic" I answered in my usual snappy tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Well sorry princess Chelsea…didn't realize everyone now is a problem to you" she said.

I sighed. It was routine now. I'd be bitchy and instead of yelling she'd do this hurt thing. It actually worked better. My aunt is a genius.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have even gone to that damn concert I just…I have to break away from my past but it keeps pulling me back in" I complained.

Aunt Meg smiled. "Kinda not surprised since you texted me Nicholas saw you on campus and he told Joe obviously and then you put yourself in a spot that made them believe you want to reconnect" she said.

I sighed. Dramatically I may add. "But I wasn't…Tiffany can't go alone and I was the only dumbass without plans and besides I still like their music just not…them" I answered.

"Well then you got a problem" Auntie supplied oh so helpfully.

I was about to retort with another smart-ass comment when the doorbell rang.

I crossed my arms and Megs got up to answer it. A second later three people walked in. All were wearing baseball caps and dark sunglasses.

I knew exactly who they were. "Now your stalking me?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Can you actually stalk friends?" Kevin asked. I rolled my eyes as the Lucas's removed their disguises.

"You can if they aren't" I retorted.

"Aw that's not nice" he complained.

"Too bad rock star…your not everyone's bff" I said.

Joe got in between us to break up our stupid fight.

"Chelsea stop….just please can we talk…nicely?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk about Joseph…or do I have to use my weapon again?" I asked and aunt Meg snatched my phone as I moved on the couch to get into my tight jeans pocket.

"I don't need the headache" she said and pocketed it. Traitor.

I sighed and Joe sat next to me. Nick and Kevin squatted in front till Aunt Meg gave them our dining room chairs.

"Were just confused….I mean I saw you on the college campus and I know you saw me because you ran off" Nick said and I nodded trying to look amused.

"Uh huh and then I showed up at the concert because Tiffany begged me to and you had to pull me on stage" I retorted and glared at him.

Nick shrugged. "I…I was curious" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks though for being nice about it" Kevin supplied. I only shrugged.

"I am not that much a bitch…can't kill it for your oh so loyal fans can I?" I asked.

"Well thanks…look we get its been a long time and we been busy but were here now and I never forgot you" Joe said.

I stared at them stunned. "No Joe…I told you were no longer friends and I meant it" I said.

"But…." he cried.

"Look….I….I moved on….Zack won't like it if were friends and your right it's been five years…please just forget me" I stuttered.

It was like my act dropped again like with Megs. I was now just a scared girl again.

Nick and Kevin were stunned but they were also nice. I knew they'd fulfill my request. Unwillingly of course.

Joe shook his head slowly as he stared into my eyes. I shut them cursing myself.

"Too late…you know I can tell when your lying" he said with a smirk I noticed as I snuck a peek.

I sighed. "Your right but it doesn't matter…just go…now" I commanded.

They left and Joe turned to his brothers outside I saw as I peeked out the window. I cracked it to listen.

"We aren't done guys….she wants me still, I saw it in her eyes….I am getting her back" he said.

Nick and Kevin shrugged. "And course were sucked into helping" Nick said and Joe smiled at him.

"Just like all the times I help you" he said.

Nick groaned. "This won't be pretty but fine but when this all fails your going to be buried not me" he said and after putting back on their disguises they walked off for the bus stop.

I groaned. "Fine then Joe…you're gonna have to earn my love though" I said.


End file.
